Minty Root
Minty Root is a show style fan animator and 3D animation student, mostly known for his work on Project Thundercloud I, II, and Dinky's Destiny, a 45 minutes long fan film about Dinky Doo and Princess Luna in an adventure to find her true destiny. Minty works primarily in Adobe Flash and After Effects and prefers diegetic lights over non-diegetic lights. He also likes to mix 3D animation with 2D animation to create deeper scenes. His OC is a unicorn mare raised in a pegasus family, with a talent for writing and studying spells, but physically unable to cast powerful ones. Background Minty found about the fandom from a friend who knew about the show, as he realized the show was done in Flash and he knew how to use the software he decided to try his luck at fan animation, getting himself a panel at BronyCon 2013, before even doing his first fan animation. His very first brony project was Call of the Storyboard, a quick animation test based on a storyboard from the show, followed two hours later by the 2013 version of Project Thundercloud. Animation work Animations: * Call of the storyboard, 2nd August 2013 * Project Thundercloud, 2nd August 2013 * Project Thundercloud II: Shadowbox, 12th July 2014 * Dinky's Destiny, 2nd April 2015 Rigs: * Dinky's Destiny filly character build, 13th July 2014 (v0.5), 5th September 2014 (v0.72) * Dinky's Destiny stallion character build, 16th August 2014 (v0.4), 7th October 2014 (v0.5) * Dinky's Destiny mare character build, 8th February 2015 (v7.9) * Dinky's Destiny Luna character build, 27th July 2014 * Dinky's Destiny Nightmare Moon character build, 15th August 2014 * Dinky's Destiny Sweetie Belle character build (v0.72), 24th December 2014 Trivia Minty is named after his OC, not the other way around. He's the first fan animator to animate crystal ponies in a fan project (Project Thundercloud 2013). His favourite fan animation is Children of the Night. He animates his projects on a 2011 MacBook Pro, an external 1080p screen and a MTE-450 Wacom Bamboo tablet. Minty's OC is inspired in part by a previous fan character called Yoki, a Yoshi born with a Koopa shell. Minty Root was known as Playerdotexe until mid-2014, when he decided to adopt his OC name for artist name in the fandom. He first wanted to call Call of the Storyboard "Call of the Sibsy", in reference to the storyboard artist who worked on Call of the Cutie, in which the video was based on. He hates Double Rainboom animation rigs. Final Fantasy VII, Aedemphia, Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy inspired him in his previous projects. He got terrible sleeping habits and regularly stay awake up to 4AM. Minty's only single review video is a review of Rainbow Rocks recorded just after the movie in a park along with two friends reviewers. Minty appeared as a contestant on episode 10 of the brony game show "My Little Millionaire", where he won 1,000 bits.https://sites.google.com/site/mylittlemillionaire/contestants Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Playerdotexe DeviantArt: http://mintyroot.deviantart.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/player_exe Tumblr: https://mintyroot.me Gallery profile_picture_by_mintyroot-d9b6wms.png|Minty Root v5.0 LSoH Minty Root 2.png|Most recent design of Minty Root, featuring a cerulean bow. LSoH Minty Root.png|Original concept, based on Derpy Hooves and Rainbow Dash Minty PT2.png|Minty Root, as seen in the credits of Project Thundercloud II References Category:Unicorn OC Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Animators Category:Active